Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 044
、 | romaji = Shiun'in Sora, Shūrai | japanese translated = Sora Shiun'in, Storms Forth!! | japanese air date = February 22, 2015 | english air date = | japanese opening = Burn! | english opening = | japanese ending = Future fighter! | screenwriter = Ryou Tamura | director = | storyboard artist = | animation director = Michio Satou }} "Sora Shiun'in, Storms Forth!!" is the forty-fourth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on February 22, 2015. Featured Duels Yuzu Hiragi vs. Dennis Macfield At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Wonder Quartet" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Dennis Since there are no monsters on the field, Dennis Special Summons from his hand, via its own effect. He then Sets a card. Dennis then places "Pendulum Statue Yellow Scarab" in the left Pendulum Zone ( 10). Dennis activates its Pendulum effect, increasing the ATK of all Spellcaster-Type monsters on the field by 300 ("Stilts Shooter": 2200 → 2500/0). Turn 2: Yuzu Yuzu draws "Pendulum Statue White Butterfly". She places "Pendulum Statue White Flower" in the left Pendulum Zone ( 9) and "White Butterfly" in the right Pendulum Zone ( 3). She Pendulum Summons and from her hand in Attack Position. She then activates the effect of "Soprano", allowing her to Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster using "Soprano" and other monsters she controls and from her hand as Fusion Material Monsters. She fuses "Tam-tam" and "Soprano" to Fusion Summon in Attack Position. As "Tam-tam" was used as a Fusion Material, its effect reduces the ATK of "Bloom Diva" by 500 ("Bloom Diva": 1000 → 500/2000) and then inflicts 500 damage to her opponent (Dennis: 4000 → 3500 LP). "Bloom Diva" attacks "Stilts Shooter". Its effect activates, since it is battling a Special Summoned monster. "Stilts Shooter" is destroyed and Dennis takes the battle damage she would've taken (Dennis: 3500 → 1500 LP). Dennis finds and activates the Action Card "Flame Ball", which would inflict 200 damage to Yuzu. He then follows up by activating the other effect of "Stilts Shooter", as a Spell Card was activated that would inflict damage to his opponent, and he took effect damage this turn. He banishes "Stilts Shooter" from his Graveyard to make that damage equal to the highest effect damage he took this turn. As he took 2000 damage from the effect of "Bloom Diva", Yuzu receives the same amount of damage (Yuzu: 4000 → 2000 LP). Yuzu activates the Continuous Spell Card "Slow Tempo", preventing any Normal Summoned or Set monsters from attacking during the turn they are Normal Summoned or Set. Turn 3: Dennis Dennis draws "Pendulum Statue Blue Whale" and subsequently places it in the right Pendulum Zone ( 2). He Pendulum Summons and from his hand in Attack Position. He then overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon in Attack Position. "Trapeze Magician" attacks "Bloom Diva", with the effect of "Bloom Diva" activating, which would destroy "Trapeze Magician" and inflict the battle damage to Dennis. The effect of "Trapeze Magician" reduces the damage to 0. Because a monster he controls would be destroyed by a card effect during the Battle Phase, Dennis activates "Trick Box", negating its destruction along with its effects, and then switching control of it with a monster his opponent controls. "Bloom Diva" switches to Dennis, while "Trapeze Magician" switches to Yuzu. "Bloom Diva" attacks "Trapeze Magician", with the effect of "Bloom Diva" activating, destroying "Trapeze Magician" and inflicting the battle damage Dennis would've taken to Yuzu (Yuzu: 2000 → 0 LP). Ashley vs. Bram vs. Carl At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Wonder Quartet" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Ashley, Bram and Carl each control 1 "Assault Knight Slash" (???/???) in Attack Position. Carl's turn "Assault Knight Slash" attacks Ashley directly via its effect. Ashley activates the effect of his own "Assault Knight Slash", reducing the battle damage to 0. In doing so, the attack hits Yuya and Shay, who are in the middle of them. The attack deals no Life Point damage to them, but physically harms them. In addition, they may not counterattack, as doing so would be interfering with a Duel that has already started, and thus would incur a 2000 Life Point penalty on them. Ashley's turn "Assault Knight Slash" attacks Bram directly via its effect. Bram activates the effect of his own "Assault Knight Slash", reducing the battle damage to 0. Bram's turn "Assault Knight Slash" attacks Carl directly via its effect. Carl activates the effect of his own "Assault Knight Slash", reducing the battle damage to 0. The Duel ends with no result when Obelisk Force arrives. Carl, Ashley and Bram subsequently lose to three members of Obelisk Force and are sealed into cards. Olga and Halil vs. Michio Mokota At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Wonder Quartet" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.